


Love that broke the curse

by JJCross



Series: Espil Series [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Difference, And in love, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Danny Phantom/Vlad Masters, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sequel, they're just really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCross/pseuds/JJCross
Summary: “Hey. Are you busy?”Vlad moved his hand around in the bubbles. “Yes, I'm doing very important things actually."A short pause. “I’m home alone.”Danny and Vlad have been through a lot together. But they're finally in a place where they are happy and trust each other. And as Danny worries about the future, the pair take that last step closer to making their own future together.(aka Danny and Vlad have their first time together, thats it, thats the story)
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Espil Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085438
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Love that broke the curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mosscherub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosscherub/gifts).



> "I'll post it next week, maybe a few days sooner" haha teehee, I freaking suck at actually following through with deadlines and getting out updates at a reasonable rate, we KNOW THIS.
> 
> Anyway, PLEASE make sure to notice the rating and tags are different than the Espil Mirror and the first half of the sequel! I seperated the sequel into two halves for this reason
> 
> Enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWO**

Vlad sank deeper into the bubbles, groaning as he leaned his head back. He ran wet soapy fingers through his silver hair, over his face. Steam filled the room, making the air thick, wet and warm. The water was hot, above the normal temperature a human could endure and it felt like heaven. His muscles relaxed, his mind humming pleasantly.

He leaned his elbows against the tub’s edge, soothing music lulling him into a quiet doze, the scent of lavender, jasmine and rose relaxing his senses. He rarely truly enjoyed a moment like this to himself, usually occupied in some way or just dreading the solitude rather than embracing it. He sighed contently, picking up the glass of wine he had sitting by the tub, tracing the thin glass rim over his lip before sipping—

His phone rang loudly, ripping through the serenity like an axe cracking through wood.

“Butter brickle!” Vlad swore. He reached out, water sloshing onto his bathroom floor. He snatched up his cell phone. Daniel's name blinked across his screen.

As much as Vlad was enjoying his alone time, his Little Badger truly did make everything better. Vlad smiled, leaning back as he put the phone to his ear.

“Hello Daniel.”

“Hey. Are you busy?”

Vlad moved his hand around in the bubbles. “Yes, I'm doing very important things actually."

A short pause. “I’m home alone.”

Vlad smirked, sinking deeper into the hot water. He hummed pleasantly. “Oh? Tell me more..." Vlad sat up suddenly, his smile fading. He was such an idiot. "Oh wait, that was today? I thought you said they were leaving Saturday?"

"They left a day early because of the storm coming tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sorry Daniel."

“Its ok, I’m ok. I mean I’m kinda sad, but I thought maybe you could just come over and we could...watch a movie or something...take my mind off stuff. So uh, can you come over?"

“Of course," Vlad said quickly, already rising from the tub. He shivered from the cold air.

"Were you actually busy? You don't have to—"

"Nonsense, I was just taking a bath. Nothing of importance."

"You all naked and wet? Definitely sounds important..."

He smirked slightly, stepping out of the tub, his toes curling against the freezing tiles. "I’m sure I could find some way to brighten your mood when I come over…”

Vlad heard the boy chuckle. "Just get over here, Fruitloop."

…

Vlad wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, and he was pretty certain Danny wasn’t either. Everytime he glanced over at the boy, his eyes were on the screen, but he didn’t seem to be watching. He wasn’t cracking jokes like he normally would. He didn’t seem particularly sad. Melancholy might be the right word.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Vlad asked, rubbing Danny’s shin. The boy’s bare feet were resting on Vlad’s lap, under a blanket they were sharing on the couch. It was nice, relaxing together like this. They rarely got to when Danny’s parents were home.

Danny shrugged, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Its just…”

“Hard to say goodbye.”

“Yeah.” Danny sighed. “I haven’t...had a lot of people in my life that I’ve been close to. Jaz has always been there for me. And Sam and Tucker were my first real friends—we've been through literally everything together. Sometimes I just wonder...who I even am without them. All my life, I’ve had these five people and in one weekend...they’re all gone.”

“They’re not really gone though,” Vlad said. “Your parents will be home in a few days and the others...they’re just a phone call away. A short fly even, if you’re feeling so inclined.”

Danny nodded, his eyes still far away, as though seeing something else. “I’ve seen what happens to me when I lose them. I know they’re not really gone but...it just makes me nervous.” He shook his head, bad memories shaken from his thoughts. “And it all just makes me worry about my own future. I’ve always worried but...I don’t know. I’m not going to college, at least not yet I guess. I’m not sure what I’d even want to do. So sometimes I just...feel like I’m going to fall behind, or our lives will just move in completely different directions. I just don’t know myself without them.”

Vlad was quiet a moment. He wasn't particularly good at cheering the boy up; he disliked platitudes and still found it hard to speak openly and honestly, in a way meant to comfort. Vlad knew the pain of being left behind by friends, watching them move on with their lives without you. He hadn't exactly handled it well. What advice could he offer Danny? 

“You should travel,” Vlad suggested eventually. “See the world. You're young, and the world seems small sometimes, when you haven't traveled beyond your hometown." Vlad smirked slightly. "Besides all the hero trips around the world, of course. You should travel leisurely, explore and learn and grow at your own pace. Your parents can handle things here. Sometimes it does good to get away, separate yourself a bit."

Danny's expression shifted slightly, not as downtrodden and hopeless. “Is that what you did?”

Vlad looked away. “For a bit. I traveled through the ghost zone a lot, once I’d finally perfected the portal. It opened my eyes a bit but…” He shook his head, casting out those dark memories that still haunted him. He and Danny were too alike sometimes. They’d both been through trauma and trials that seemed too big and dark. It was hard to move past them, when they always dredged themselves back up, sinking them into doubt and mistrust and despair. 

"Come with me," Danny said, Vlad’s thoughts coming to a surprised halt. "You're right. I'm not alone." Danny reached out, taking one of Vlad's hands into his. "I have someone else in my life. Someone new," he said, his smile fond. "I don't trust easily, Vlad. And especially with us, it's been hard. Even now it's still not perfect but...I _know_ I can trust you, and that you’re going to be someone who stays in my life.” Vlad's gaze was just as fond. How he loved this sweet boy. "So you should come with me. We can grow together."

Danny’s grip on Vlad’s hand tightened. Vlad looked at him, smiling. They had each other now. And Danny was right, they weren’t perfect. But when Danny held Vlad’s hand, it felt like they were invincible. That nothing could stop them, even their own fears. Vlad wasn’t alone anymore. And he’d make sure Danny never felt alone either.

Vlad smiled warmly. He nodded.

“And while we’re traveling...You should get us some actual rings…”

Vlad’s eyes widened at Danny’s words. The boy’s face was red and warm as he reached out to cup his cheeks. He held the other halfa, looking into those clear eyes, seeing himself reflected back, seeing the love and trust and everything they shared. Vlad laughed, his eyes burning. He leaned down, his nose brushing against Danny's. Danny reached up, fingers brushing against Vlad's chin and cheek, pulling him closer for a kiss.

They kissed like it was their first time. Hungry and searching and soft and unsure. They breathed against each other, Danny's tongue licking into Vlad's mouth, tasting his tongue, his teeth. Vlad's heart raced as Danny shrugged off the blanket, his hands moving to Vlad's shoulders, pushing back without taking his mouth away from Vlad's. The boy shifted closer, one leg over Vlad's until Danny was sitting on Vlad's thighs.

Vlad groaned at the weight of him, putting a hot hand to the small of Danny's back, pulling him closer until he was flush to his chest. He tilted his neck back as Danny leaned down, kissing deeply, sucking the man's tongue into his own mouth. His fingers clutched Vlad's shoulders, drowning in the taste of the older man against his lips, surrounded by the warmth of him, the scent of him. Spicy and floral in a way that made Danny’s head spin.

A pleased sigh slipped between Danny’s lips when the older man pulled him in even closer, eager in a way that made goosebumps break out along his skin.

"I love you, Daniel," Vlad breathed when they pulled apart for air. Danny panted in the space between their lips where a strand of spit connected them, his face flushed, lips pink and swollen. Vlad had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

"I love you, Vlad," Danny said breathlessly, his voice thick and distant, blue eyes blown and focused on Vlad's mouth. Vlad swallowed thickly, closing his eyes, letting those beloved words wash over him, soaking in the attention and affection.

Every nerve felt alight as Danny leaned down to hungrily kiss Vlad more. They’d made out plenty— in Danny’s bedroom, Vlad’s kitchen, behind the bleachers once when Danny was supposed to be in English class. Vlad never grew tired of Danny’s soft sighs and needy touches, the taste of Danny’s tongue, sweet and addictive.

This felt different. More charged. It wasn’t a huge shift, but the freedom of this moment, the openness...there was a level of urgency, a rush to go somewhere that hadn’t been as present before.

He felt it in the way Danny’s hands dragged across Vlad’s shoulders, moving up to cup his face, growling as his hands tugged Vlad’s braid loose so his fingers could knot themselves into the still damp tresses now falling over the man’s shoulder. 

He felt it in the way Danny clung to him when Vlad flipped them, moving to cover the boy with his body. Danny arched up into him, clearly desiring more, more contact and more kisses, more everything. The contrast between this, and how they once were, where the space between them seemed insurmountable, with neither of them willing to cross over..

Vlad kissed wetly against Danny's cheek, nipping his ear with sharp teeth, pulling small new sounds from the halfa underneath him. He licked hotly against the boy’s neck, aching to claim him. He bit and sucked, vessels bursting under his skin from the abuse, beautiful marks rising under Vlad's mouth. Danny would see these marks for the next few days and remember that Vlad was here, by his side, that he wasn’t going anywhere. Vlad wanted to leave his fingerprints all over the boy, to remind them both.

Danny squirmed, rubbing his thighs together before slowly spreading his knees, just slightly. Enough to make it obvious what he wanted, slow enough to reveal his nerves. Danny clasped his hands around Vlad's neck, tugging, arching his back up slightly.

"Please...please Vlad, please..."

_Anything, anything for you Daniel…_

Vlad kissed Danny, his mouth, his face, his neck, every beautiful pale inch that he could reach. Vlad rucked up Danny's shirt, touching his stomach with the tips of his fingers. Danny shivered and moaned into Vlad's mouth. He licked into that wet warm opening, tasting the delicious sounds. His fingers left little goosebumps in his wake as Danny arched up into his touch. Vlad felt as though he had a grip on his very core, controlling every jerk and movement of his body. It was intoxicating.

Vlad moved closer, covering Danny's body with his own, burying his face in Danny's neck, sucking another hard mark as he moved his hand from Danny's shirt, down to the fly of his jeans. Quickly, deftly, he snapped open the button, pulling down the zipper and sliding his hand inside. He shuffled his hand down into Danny's boxers.

The boy froze, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry as Vlad's hand wrapped around his cock. Vlad groaned against Danny's fevered skin. He held the boy delicately, his sex burning hot, and hard—for Vlad. Because of Vlad's touch, because of his mouth. Because Danny loved him, and desired him...

The intensity of the moment felt overwhelming suddenly, leaving Vlad breathless. He gasped against Danny's throat, working up the breath to start stroking, to touch and explore. He pulled the small gasping sounds from Danny's mouth, beautiful broken words and hushed surprised moans, winded and desperate as Vlad sped up, his movements awkward and fumbling with his hand shoved down Danny's pants at an uncomfortable angle. The boy bucked up against his hand, and it made any discomfort worth every moment. 

It felt frenzied and rushed, a panic to finally touch the way they hadn't before, the way they'd wanted to for so long. All the passion they'd shared since they first met, as wild as it had been when translated into violence, now written in the flush of their skin, the sounds of their moans, the wetness between their lips, the hardness, the—

Danny gasped, his voice cracking as his back bent into a beautiful arch, filling Vlad's palm with his hot release. Vlad stroked him through it, kissing his open mouth, his fevered cheeks, until Danny whined. Vlad pulled his hand from Danny's pants, gazing at the boy with such devotion, such awe, such deep love and affection that Danny felt like he might cry. Vlad wrapped his arms around the boy, and in a burst of rushed air, they were suddenly upstairs in Danny's bed.

Everything happened too quickly from there. They both sat up, frantically helping the other strip out of their clothes, buttons popping and seams tearing in their hurry. They kissed in between, hot and messy.

Vlad’s thumb hooked the back of his underwear, pulling down as Danny pulled away to watch. He panted, eyes widening as Vlad revealed himself shamelessly. His eyes roamed down the man’s toned stomach, eyeing the curve where Vlad’s hips met strong thighs, before finally allowing them to settle between the man’s legs. Danny flushed, heat pooling low in his stomach at the view. Vlad was...bigger than Danny. Decently. Everything felt so much more real suddenly. Danny felt his heart racing, equal parts excited and nervous.

"Judging from your expression, I take it you like what you see?" Vlad smirked as Danny's eyes guilty shot up to his face.

"Yeah...I do," Danny admitted, his voice low and his face a dark red. The urge to touch Vlad felt overwhelming, crackling under Danny’s skin, making him shiver as he reached out. He sighed, a puff of white escaping his lips like smoke as his fingers touched Vlad’s chest. 

"Daniel," Vlad started, putting a hand over Danny’s, halting any motion. Danny knew what was coming, and he appreciated hearing it despite how unnecessary it was. There wasn’t any part of him that wanted to stop now. "We don't have to go any further. This was..."

Danny turned away slightly, leaning over to open the small side dresser he had by his bed. He slid open the little drawer, swallowing his embarrassment and nerves as he reached in, pulling out a small box and a small bottle. He placed them on the dresser, looking back at Vlad. He knew he was blushing deeply, but he smiled, putting his hand to Vlad's cheek, smiling. He laid down, dragging the surprised man down on top of him.

"You..."

Danny's boxers were still in place, but that thin material did little to stop the feeling of Vlad's dick nudging against Danny's quickly hardening cock. It was so hot, the way Vlad pressed down just slightly, just enough so Danny could feel him, how much he wanted this, how hard he was.

"I want this," Danny said, his voice still hushed. His heart felt tight in his chest. There was an itch under his skin that felt unbearable. Vlad drove him crazy, in ways he didn't understand sometimes, in ways that felt beyond words, beyond the usual feelings of love. Just like their very existence, beyond sense and logic and possibility, their connection felt like something impossible. So powerful and insane, it felt like the only thing that could hold them together.

Danny wanted to beg. Wanted to crawl out of his skin and merge into Vlad's. This felt as close as they could get, beyond just straight up possessing each other, and he wanted it so badly. Now.

Danny looked at Vlad, his cheeks burning as he pushed his boxers down his hips, shimmying slightly under Vlad as he worked them down his thighs, kicking them off the bed.

There. Both finally bared completely to the other. It felt terrifying and strange, and yet so natural. Like they'd done it a million times before. Like this was always how it was meant to be. Danny smiled, reaching up, wrapping his hands around Vlad's neck to pull him down, closer, kissing him deeply.

They gasped against each other as Vlad lowered his hips. His cock rubbing against Danny's, against his thigh, his groin.

Vlad’s hands gently spread Danny's legs, just a bit, just enough so he could more properly lay between them, pressing their bodies together. They stayed like that for a while, rocking against each other, sweat and precome making their movements slick. Slow and easy and comfortable, they seemed to fit together so perfectly.

Vlad kissed Danny's mouth once, twice, before moving to his neck, his shoulder, his chest. He sucked one small pink nipple. Danny gasped, feeling Vlad’s smirk against his skin as the older man continued down.

"V-Vlad..."

Danny's back snapped off the bed as Vlad took him into his mouth. He slapped a hand over his mouth, biting his palm, needing something else to focus on before he made this end too quickly. Vlad licked and sucked the tip briefly before swallowing Danny down. His eyes squeezed shut, mouth opening in a silent cry, gripping the sheets and writhing under Vlad. It felt so good, so so good...

Vlad moaned around Danny, the vibration, the feel of his tongue on the underside of Danny’s cock, all of it sending a deep aching pleasure rolling throughout Danny’s body. Vlad pulled off before Danny could get too close, kissing Danny’s thighs and stomach, panting hotly against damp skin.

“What do you want?” Vlad whispered in the jut between thigh and groin.

“You…” Danny said immediately, his voice wrecked. He pulled at Vlad’s shoulder, his hair, his ears, pulling Vlad up and kissing him hotly, deeply, shivering at the taste of himself on Vlad’s lips. _Didn't he know, didn't he see by now...“_ You please, I want—you, I need you—please…”

Vlad kissed feverishly, nodding quickly, pulling away with a wet smack. He sat up, grabbing the small bottle Danny had placed on the nightstand, opening it with a soft click. “I'm surprised, but I'm more appreciative that you were actually prepared. Planning this for a while?" Vlad said, a soft smirk on his lips as he squeezed some lube into his fingers, smearing it around as he tossed the bottle to the side. "Tell me if it hurts, if you want to stop, okay?” Vlad asked. His eyes were dark, holding Danny’s gaze. Danny swallowed, nodding stiffly. 

Vlad’s wet finger circled his hole before pushing in, slowly. Then two, then three, alternating between fingering and rubbing the pads of his fingers against the puckered hole.

Danny’s voice broke, feeling himself shake in the older man’s hold as he continued to prepare him. Vlad pressed in, deep, hitting something inside Danny that felt painful and amazing, pleasure bursting behind his eyes.

Turning his head into the pillow, tightening his grip on Vlad’s shoulders and pushing upward, Danny tried his best to wordlessly ask Vlad for more, that he was ready, to _please please please keep going…_

Vlad pulled away from the warmth of Danny’s body and they looked at each other for a moment, panting in the quiet air between them. Vlad understood him perfectly and it simultaneously terrified Danny and left him more in love than ever.

Vlad hitched Danny’s thighs open around his waist as he leaned down to grab the small box on the dresser. His movements, though clearly trying to appear calm, revealed his own nerves and excited, as he ripped open the container, spilling multiple condoms onto the bed before finally grabbing one and ripping it open with his teeth. Danny swallowed as Vlad easily rolled it onto himself, picking up the bottle again and coating his dick in a generous amount of lube. Vlad lined himself up and slowly pushed in. They both groaned, Vlad leaning forward on forearms to brace himself. His nose bumped Danny’s. They breathed against each other, Danny whining slightly as Vlad’s hips kept pressing forward, slowly, insistently until the man was fully seated.

It felt like too much, like not enough. It felt right. Vlad groaned, a deep needy thing, holding Danny close. He felt like he could sink right through his body, hold his very core in his hands. He moved slowly, pulling out and pushing back in. Danny’s sounds were hitched, anxious sounding things, but Vlad pushed himself up onto shaky hands, changing the angle slightly as he pushed in, a little harder this time. Danny gasped, reaching up desperately, eyes squeezed shut.

They moved together. In sync, as though their bodies knew how to move, how to connect, as though this were the 100th time doing this, rather than the first. The bed squeaked as Vlad picked up speed, their hushed moans and eager huffs of air filling the room with their passion. It was slow and deep, 

Vlad pulling pleasure from the boy, giving him a reason to forgot, a night to remember. Danny clinging to Vlad, thankful and adoring.

Their motions sped up quickly, racing towards something together.

Vlad put one hand to Danny’s waist, his other bracing himself on the headboard as he pounded repeatedly into the boy, Danny holding Vlad on tight, his back, his arms, his shoulders, squeezing and scratching and gripping...

“I love you, Danny…” Vlad muttered, his voice stretching, his words coming out in hot puffs of pink. “I love you, I love you so much…”

Danny whined under Vlad, holding on tighter. Vlad felt pain creep up his back over his shoulder, cold and numbing but he kept on, gritting his teeth. The pain enhanced the pleasure. That was their relationship, so much pain between them, so much fighting, so much anger, but it all led to this, this moment of trust and love between them. Vlad gasped, his feet pushing against the bedspread. He felt the air around him thicken, static and dangerous. Danny tightened around him, one of his hands working his own dick. Vlad heard him panting and moaning beneath him, knew he was close, but it was a shock when Danny cried out, a bright light bursting between them. Vlad felt the transformation to the tips of his toes, his entire body shuddering as it activated his own transformation, and his climax.

The two halfas panted against one another, not moving. It felt weird, breathing desperately in bodies that didn’t need breath. Deathly pale skin against the inhuman blue. Danny’s eyes shone, casting the dim room in a ghostly green hue. Vlad’s bright red gaze didn't looks devilish or terrifying. In this light, with him hovering over Danny, fanged mouth gapping, the monstrous face transformed into something beautiful in the way he was looking at Danny, with such awe and affection.

Vlad broke eye contact as he carefully pulled out, rolling off of Danny, squeezing close by his side on the small bed. Danny turned back first, his body too exhausted to hold his ghost form. Vlad closed his eyes, sighing as he slipped into his human form as well, pushing damp hair from his face. He silently pulled the wrap off himself, tying it off and tossing it in the waste basket by Danny's bed. Sweat clung to them both, Danny’s release sticky on their stomachs.

They both turned their heads at the same time, shy giddy smiles spreading over their lips as they caught each other's gaze. Danny turned into Vlad’s shoulder, hiding his red face, his smile wide and unbothered. Vlad turned, wrapping an arm around Danny, pulling him closer. He buried his nose in Danny's hair, closing his eyes as he breathed in that familiar scent.

"I love you, Vlad," Danny said, his voice small and soft. He sounded choked up, afraid. Vlad wasn't sure if the boy was crying or to close to it. Vlad felt the same. "Sorry I didn't say it before, I was just..."

Vlad chuckled, stroking Danny's back with his knuckles, slow and steady. "Its ok, Little Badger."

Danny scooted just a bit closer, wrapping his arm around Vlad's ribs. Their legs tangled, bare skin against bare skin. If Danny closed his eyes, he felt he could hear Vlad’s heartbeat, feel his core pulsing in time with Vlad's.

"We should shower," Danny muttered. "You kinda smell."

Vlad laughed.

...

They showered together, which made sense at the time. But halfway through cleaning each other, Danny ended up on his knees, returning the favor Vlad had given to Danny earlier. Vlad leaned his head back against the tiles, hot water pounding against his chest as Danny's lips sucked tightly, his hand working him inelegantly.

They cleaned up properly after, only to once against fall into bed together, kissing and moaning against each other. It was as though once they finally got their hands on each other, they just couldn't seem to stop. Wrapped up in each other, in their own world, it felt like something they had been stumbling towards together for so long. Not just sex, but this intimacy that had been missing from Vlad’s life for so long, and this complete trust that Danny had never shared so totally with anyone.

...

Danny made his way back to the bedroom, balancing his plate of food and the two glasses of water he had pinched between his fingers in the other hand. He bumped his hip against the door so it swung open. Vlad was seated on the twin bed casually, looking big and beautiful, completely naked and unashamed as he leaned against the headboard, scrolling through his phone.

He looked up when Danny entered, smiling and putting his phone down, taking the offered food. They sat quietly, Vlad's legs crossed, the plate resting atop his knee. Danny couldn't help looking at him, his loose hair, a mess around his bare shoulders, the light hairs on his abdomen that led down...He blushed. He was grateful everything felt normal between them. Seeing Vlad like this, so naked and vulnerable, he looked younger, kinder, and happier.

They talked about their plans, where Danny would want to go, when he'd want to leave. Danny sometimes forgot how insanely wealthy Vlad was, that they could go literally _anywhere_ Danny wanted, whenever he wanted. It was a bit overwhelming, and he still didn't particularly like Vlad spending a lot of money on him like that, but he was excited to travel with the man. It would be good for them, to be away from this town with all its bad memories. They could make new ones. They could grow together.

Danny really liked the sound of that.

…

They laid down again together once they finished eating, Danny resting his head on Vlad's chest. 

"Tell me a story."

Vlad chuckled, his long fingers twisting slowly through Danny’s soft hair. The boy looked close to sleep already, his voice soft. Vlad was pretty exhausting himself. He stretched out more comfortably, pulling the blanket securely around them, humming before beginning his story.

"Once upon a time, there a spirit, who was cursed to fulfill the wish of any person who gazed upon her. Forced into this fate, she spent years and years trapped, assisting any and all who sought out her powers. 

One day, she met a man, stubborn and foolish, who made demands of foolish dreams, not realizing, through all her years, she was able to see what he truly desired. She aided the man, as was the price of her curse. But the foolish man was destructive and wouldn't listen. Soon, he met another, someone young and kind, but just as stubborn, who didn't see that what he desired most lay within the foolish man. But together, with the spirit’s aid, the pair grew a love so strong, so powerful, it broke the spirit's curse. She was freed from her prison, free to fulfill and find her own desires, and shape her own life as she saw fit."

Vlad smiled, gazing at the young man dozing on his chest. He felt sleep tugging at the edges of his mind, laying heavy over his eyes. He hoped the ending of the story was true, that the mirror spirit was free somewhere. It was the only way he could think to repay her, wishing for her own happiness somewhere, for what she’d given him—the love he’d always desired. 

Vlad closed his eyes, quickly falling to a restful sleep, a smile still gentling his face, his love in his arms and a future of their own making waiting for them come morning.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Danny and Vlad are so dramatic and in love and I'm so here for it.
> 
> Again, I can't say this enough, THANK YOU! Thank for all the love and support, I appreciate it so so much. This series means a lot to me, and this community is SO freaking talented and nice and amazing. This show has been gone for so long and this ship is so small, but all the fans are still so active and involved and its so much fun.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this, despite how much trouble it gave me. Thank you 1000 times to my love and beta reader @MossCherub, my god I could not have done it without you, you are a dream and you're so talented, thank you thank you thank you.
> 
> The title is just the right touch of drama that I honestly love in fics, it doesn't fit too well but I thought it was kinda nice loll
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little two part sequel, lemme know in the comments what you thought, what you think these two dumb love birds will be doing with their lives now loll All I do is think about them 24/7, seriously.
> 
> I might write more for them in the future, I never really escape them as you can see. Different ideas, different stories. I love you all, thank you so much, and I hope you have a great rest of your year <3


End file.
